No Day but Today
by onyxandbutterscotch
Summary: When Bella is invited to attend a charity event with Alice's wealthy boyfriend and his high society family where she meets the young Dr. Edward Cullen- can they both get over their insecurities & find love?
1. Bella Barbie

**First of all-** **thanks for taking the time to even read this. And second- this is my first attempt at fanfiction and my first story ever. I hope you like it and if not- please be kind! : ]  
I'm almost finished with the first full legnth chapter and I really like where this story is heading.**

**Also- like I said I'm new at this and I need a little help... how do I get a Beta?**  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Another one?!_

"Alice , seriously- this is ridiculous!" I exclaimed as she tossed another designer dress over the door into my changing room. I usually grin and bare Alice 's crazy shopping antics, but this particular dress that she threw at me was over my budget by triple digits.

"You know the drill, Bella. If I like it- you get it. Period." I internally giggled at her attempt to be stern. Her 4'10 frame and adorable pixie face was hard to take seriously, especially when the argument was over my wardrobe. She is a dedicated fashionista with a credit card to support her habit and likes to play Bella Barbie any chance she gets.

Today my overly excited best friend was picking out our outfits at Bloomingdale's for a special dinner with her boyfriend, Jasper, and his siblings. After dinner we were going to see the musical Rent downtown. It was finishing up a tour of large cities before it officially closed on Broadway. Tonight was a special night for the show because it was a charity event as well. All proceeds were going to an AIDS foundation, and it was supposed to have a star studded turn out to support it. The going rate for a seat has three zeros behind the first number. So standing here in front of the mirror in the dressing room with nothing but my underwear on, and with piles of overpriced dresses and stiletto heels in front of me, I forgot why I agreed to tag along. I was not a high society kind of girl.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Not only am I being introduced to Jasper for the first time, but also his two brothers. All very successful and all part of one of the most wealthy and renowned families from Chicago . The Cullens. Anyone who has read the society page of the Chicago Tribune knows about the Cullens. Dr. Cullen, their father, is Chief of Surgery at Mercy Hospital and Medical center. Dr. Cullen's wife, Esme, was orchestrating the charity event tonight. The middle son, Edward, is also a surgeon choosing to have his own practice; travelling to different Chicago hospitals when needed for surgeries. Jasper is working on his doctorate in American history, focusing mainly on the Civil War era. The eldest son is Emmett who is veterinarian and his wife, Rosalie, is a kindergarten teacher at a private academy downtown.

And I am a junior at the University of Chicago majoring in British Literature without a penny to my name. And my sarcastic self can not help but think - I'm sure we will all have _plenty_ to talk about.


	2. Much too Much

**Thanks for reading this! I'm so excited at how this story is going so far. I hope to have the 2nd full chapter up by at least Tuesday. But until then I hope you enjoy this and please review. I want to know what you think! : ] Also- I have the links for Bella and Alice's outfits so PM me if you would like to see them!**

**I don't own Twilight, the talent Stephenie Meyer is the brilliant mastermind behind all of it's wonderfulness.**

Sixteen dresses, ten shoes, and four hours later- Alice was finally satisfied she had found the absolute perfect outfit for me to wear. I trusted her judgment, but fire engine red pumps do not scream "Bella" to me. It's as if she has never seen me try and walk across a smooth, flat surface barefoot and still manage to fall on my face. But she was not letting my whine my way out of wearing them. "They're perfect, Bella! They go perfect with the all black dress. And your clutch matches those shoes! It is subtlety sexy- just like you!" she said as her voice rose in pitch, effectively ending that argument.

Alice had opted for a more quirky outfit. A dark purple dress that came to mid thigh with a bright yellow belt around her waist that matched her equally bright yellow stilettos. Very fashionable, very fun, very Alice.

Pulling up to the restaurant in a limousine Alice's father had sent for us, I tried to calm my nerves by taking long exaggerated breathes. In and out, Bella, in and out. I almost laughed at myself for being so ridiculous, because it wasn't as if I was meeting my boyfriend's family for the first time! I felt even worse because Alice was as relaxed as could be. Humming along to tunes on the radio and smiling for no apparent reason. This situation is so backwards. But that was Alice, eternally optimistic.

Sometimes I forget that Alice is apart of this world. Her father is a very successful lawyer and is partner at one of the top forms in the city. The only reason I ever met Alice is because she convinced her dad to let her have a 'normal' freshman college experience and live in the dorms, where she was my roommate, instead of living in an apartment off campus. We have been attached at the hip ever since. Although sophomore year we ditched the dorms and took her dad up on the offer of paying for a place for us.

She smiled warmly at me and patted my hand reassuringly. "Ready Bella?"

I nodded my head once and feigned a smile.

When the driver opened my door I took one last exaggerated breath and turned to get out of the car. The air was very nice tonight. It is windy, but neither cold nor warm. Just right for a night out on the town and somehow this trivial fact made my nerves settle the slightest bit. Alice appeared beside me and hooked her arm in mine and nearly pulled me through the front doors of the restaurant. She told the hostess who we were meeting and we were ushered to the very back of the dining room and up a small set of stairs. In an open loft room was a huge round dark glossy wood table with eight matching chairs all around, three of them already having occupants. Lit candles of all shapes and sizes were on the table, and a wine bottle was cooling in an intricately designed silver bowl next to one of the vacant chairs. Although it was a very intimate setting it was not private in that you could see the table from the first floor dining room and bar. I was sure this was the VIP section of the restaurant, and it seemed they like to flaunt which guests were allowed to sit in this area by putting the extravagant room on display.

Jasper noticed us entering first and quickly stood up and walked across the room to kiss Alice on the cheek and shake my hand. Alice had told me she thought he was handsome, but her subtle description of him paled in comparison to the movie star clone in front of me. His blonde hair and blue eyes were brilliant. He was definitely one of the most beautiful men I'd ever seen up close. He motioned toward the table where a gorgeous blonde woman and a man with dark hair and eyes were seated. He introduced the woman as Rosalie and the man as Emmett. They both stood up smiling and crossed the room to where we stood barely in the doorway.

"It's so nice to meet you both!" Rosalie said while shaking our hand and giving us a quick hug. She stepped out of the way just as Emmett walked around the table and grabbed us both in a very tight bear hug.

"Ummm... Emmett? I can't breathe!" Alice tried to shout though her air supply was dwindling with Emmett's huge arm wrapped tightly around both of us. He squeezed us one more time, causing our feet to leave the ground for one quick second, and then released us once our feet were back on the ground. Rosalie playfully slapped his arm once he returned to stand beside her.

"Want to have a seat?" Jasper asked as he pulled out two chairs for Alice and me.

"Thanks Jazzy" Alice replied and kissed him on the cheek before taking her seat. We all relaxed into easy conversation about the weather and tonight's event before Emmett asked Jasper where Edward was. Jasper explained to us that Edward's assistant put in a one week resignation notice today and he was hung up at the office trying to get things settled.

Although I wasn't at ease, I felt a little more of my nerves vanish after a few sips of the wine the waiter poured for me. I couldn't get over how beautiful this restaurant was or how inhuman the beauty was of the other occupants of my table. How can they have money and looks? It doesn't seem fair.

Rosalie and Alice gabbed on and on about fashion week in New York City that was coming up and some of the new designers that would be premiering. It made me happy that Alice was getting along so well with Jasper's sister in law. Meanwhile, Emmett and Jasper were talking about a video game they both liked, Call of Duty, and how they were having an all day gaming competition the following day. I mostly stayed to myself chiming in only when necessary and just enjoyed the flow of conversation around me. I zoned out for a moment before I heard the hostess bringing someone else into our room.

As I turned my head to see who was entering, my breath caught in my throat as I was met with the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes I had ever seen. They were framed with long, dark lashes set in the most absolutely statuesque face I'd ever seen. He had a strong jaw and exquisite cheekbones. His hair was in total disarray, looking like he'd just rolled out of bed or went wind surfing and forgot to comb his hair down. I fought the urge to run my fingers through his bronze locks. He was beyond words.

"Bella and Alice- this is my _older_ brother, Edward." I was brought out of my reverie when Jasper spoke _his _name. I still didn't take my eyes off him. My mind was beyond noticing how ridiculous I probably looked ogling this man in front of his family. "Older, Jasper? Really? By two years only. You make it sound like I have one foot in grave!" _He_ exclaimed with a smile forming on his face and shaking his head playfully. My heart skipped a bit at the sight of that crooked smirk. And that voice. It really was music to my hears. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the sound of it.

"Bella? Honey? Are you okay?" Alice whispered in my ear and snapped me out of my Edward induced mental haze. I took my eyes off of him long enough to reassure Alice that I was coherent and everything was fine. No one seemed to notice that I had been practically drooling over Edward. When Jasper introduced Alice and me to Edward his eyes met mine I saw them widen for the briefest of seconds. _Oh no, I have something on my face! _Before I could think more of it he composed his face and reached for my hand. "It's great to meet you both, sorry I was late" he said, never taking his eyes off mine. When his fingers and palm were pressed against mine, it felt like there was an exploding bottle rocket traveling from my now clammy hand right to my heart. It was pounding so fast I could almost hear it begging my body to let it free and beat right out of my chest.

I managed a shy and generic "Hello, my name is Bella" as he dropped my hand. I felt the loss immediately. A smile formed on his face again and he just nodded his head and then took Alice's hand.

He moved around the table to hug Rosalie and Emmett before sitting down in the only vacant chair left. Although he wasn't next to me, he was sitting across from me and I could steal a glance at him without anyone noticing.

After ordering another bottle of wine and placing our dinner orders, I was surprised to find that talking with the Cullens was not only easy but I really enjoyed it. They were all interested in my major. Asking me why I chose the University of Chicago, why that major, and what I planned on doing after school. I never talked this much, especially about myself but they made feel extremely comfortable in doing so. They also asked things like where I grew up, about my family, about my likes and dislikes in movies, music, and books. It made me smile to find out that my favorite band was the same as _his_. He smiled too. He seemed to enjoy the fact that I, someone so different than himself, could find Coldplay's music as exhilarating and calming as he did.

This extremely intimate and romantic setting was making it hard to keep my eyes off him. The candle light was dancing off his hair and making his green eyes sparkle. Soft piano music rose up from the room below where a middle aged man in a classic black tux played Clair de Lune for the patrons.

"Bella, have you ever been to England?" Rosalie asked.

I slightly frowned and shook my head no.

"Well- after your graduation, or maybe for your next spring break, you should go! You could stay at the family's home in the London. See the city and go to the museums. Oh! And ride around on of the large, red double decker buses! You said you enjoy Wuthering Heights? Take a few days and go see the country and the moors where that book is set! You'd have the time of your life," Rosalie excitedly rambled off to me but Alice cut her off by adding,"Plusssss shopping in London is amazing! Completely different experience. The little boutiques are so quaint, but they also have the high fashion label stores as well."

We all laughed at Alice's one track mind, but Rosalie agreed with her statement.

Rosalie's offer was very unexpected, but I couldn't help but smile. I really liked her. I liked them all. I felt foolish for being so nervous to meet them. Even in this trendy restaurant's "wealthy people only section", I felt like they were becoming fast friends. They weren't _just_ the prestigious Chicago Cullens and I wasn't the broke college student from small town USA.

"Thank you, Rosalie, that is a very generous suggestion. It's always a place I've wanted to visit for sure. You might be sorry you offered though, because I might take you up on that!" I replied to Rosalie.

I didn't miss that out of the corner of my eye I could see a tranquil smile spread across Edward's face. Was that about _me_?

The conversation eventually turned from Bella 101 to talking about other things.

"Well guys- I think we better get going. Mom will kill us if we're late." Jasper said. I looked at the time on my cell phone and realized he was right. If we were going to make the show with any time to spare we needed to be leaving very soon.

After barely making my way down the steep staircase that led us back downstairs in one piece, I could have killed Alice for talking me into wearing these heels. We walked through the front doors and were met with a stretch limousine. The driver already had the back door open for us. Everyone filed in ahead of Edward and I. I realized once again how great it felt outside and lightly sighed with happiness over the way things were going tonight.

"Ladies first," he said softly. When I looked over at him he was staring at me. Not in a normal waiting-for-you-to-get-in-the-car-already kind of way, but in a I-want-to-stare-so-deeply-into-your-eyes-I-can-read-your-thoughts sort of way. It was overwhelming having him look at me like that. I'm not sure why he was looking at me so intently, but all I knew was that I liked it. I liked it much too much.

_Breathe, Bella. _

Before I did anything embarrassing like putting my hands behind his neck and pulling his perfect lips to mine, I smiled and said "thanks." My traitor cheeks blushed and I tucked a loose curl behind my ear before stepping into the car.


	3. Pretty Young Thing

**Sorry it took so long to update! Sometimes, unfortunately, real life gets in the way of my obsession. Hope you guys like it.** **Here's a little _previously_ for you in case you forgot!**

_Ladies first," he said softly. When I looked over at him he was staring at me. Not in a normal waiting-for-you-to-get-in-the-car-already kind of way, but in a I-want-to-stare-so-deeply-into-your-eyes-I-can-read-your-thoughts sort of way. It was overwhelming having him look at me like that. I'm not sure why he was looking at me so intently, but all I knew was that I liked it. I liked it much too much. _

_Breathe, Bella. _

_Before I did anything embarrassing like putting my hands behind his neck and pulling his perfect lips to mine, I smiled and said "thanks." My traitor cheeks blushed and I tucked a loose curl behind my ear before stepping into the car._

**EPOV **

"Ladies first."

_Why did I say it like that? _Why did it come out sounding so strange, so _sensual_? The blush that colored her face as soon as the words came out let me know she had heard the tone in my voice. But I couldn't help myself from getting her attention when she seemed so distant. She had sighed and I couldn't tell what that meant, and it piqued my curiosity. Maybe I thought by looking into those deep, chocolate brown eyes I could decipher her thoughts. _Why do you care so much, Edward? _That's a good question.

I was worried about meeting Alice's college friend at first, because I thought she wouldn't fit in around me or my family. I wanted to have a relaxing night with my brothers and Rosalie without having to put on a fake smile for someone I didn't know. But meeting Bella in person made me realize how arrogant I had been. The more she talked with Rose and the boys, the more relaxed she became. She seemed slightly uncomfortable to be the center of attention, but we all wanted to hear everything about her. Her life is so different than our own that we couldn't help but be intrigued. And her shyness was absolutely endearing. Although, if I were being honest with myself, her body was tempting me as well. I could control the urge for either her personality or her body, but not both at the same time.

For whatever reason I can't take my eyes off of her. The whole time we were eating dinner I kept sneaking glances at her across the table. In the candle light, she was stunning. Her long, dark hair and her creamy pale skin were such a contrast that my eyes kept glancing at back at her. But it made me both happy and anxious that more than once I caught her doing the same to me.

As she stepped into the limousine and I was let free of the trance she put me in, I mentally slapped myself to quit thinking about her so much. Just enjoy being with your family and two new friends. _She's just a kid. _That was the problem though and the cause for apprehension isn't it? I am nearly thirty and she's at least nine years my junior.

Yes, _that_ was definitely cause for concern.

Promise to self- the rest of the night I will try my best not to look her way or engage her in conversation.

I should have known that was easier said than done. I must have come off rude, which was certainly not my intent, because Rosalie would shoot me nasty glances every once in a while, and Emmett looked at me like I was crazy. I kept my mouth shut though. Alice and Jasper were staring into each other's eyes too much to notice much else going on.

And, of course, after meeting Bella, my mom insisted on getting together with the girls later in the week for dinner to get to know her and Alice better. My parents already adored her, just like my brothers and Rose.

As we were walking into our box my mom whispered into my ear that I should be nicer to Bella and insisted I sit next to her during the show. Before the show started I couldn't help but notice the way she seemed taken aback by all the celebrities that passed our box and chatted with my mother and father. In reality it was just the mayor, a few senators, and wealthy Chicago businessmen. Not one for all the pomp and circumstance I let my parents do most of the talking. I pretended to read over the program while Bella talked to Rose on her other side. Wish that were me. _Stop that right now. _

I relaxed a little when the show started and my attention was diverted off of the person sitting next to me. I always enjoyed Rent, both the movie and on stage. There was something about it that I thoroughly enjoyed. The music was beautiful, and the story was both tragic and uplifting. It had me completely captivated until I heard Bella quietly sobbing next to me. How could this girl make my heart ache?

As we made our way outside she was a few feet ahead of my brothers and I talking to Alice and Rosalie about how much she enjoyed the show and how she couldn't stop crying. It really made me happy that Rose had taken such a liking to both Bella and Alice. They all clicked instantly and seemed to be old friends by now. They were already making plans for the following night. The other two girls were begging Bella to go to a karaoke bar.

"Come on Bella! It will be so fun. La Push Pub is having a karaoke contest and the prize is like a thousand dollars. We have to go!" Alice exclaimed, before Rosalie added, "I haven't been to a bar in forever. I feel fifty years old some days and not twenty eight. And I'm sure the boys would love a night out that doesn't include a musical." I could tell Bella knew she was fighting a losing battle and, although I wasn't sure if I was invited, I was glad to see she smiled and agreed to go.

I must have been staring at _her _again because I barely noticed my sister-in-law turn around ask me if I was going to go.

"Are you in, Edward?" Rosalie asked me.

"Ugh…. yeah. Yeah, sure. Sounds, uh, fun" I mumbled shaking my head and fixing my eyes on the ground after Bella's eyes met mine.

When I composed my thoughts I snuck a glance at Bella. She was watching me with the shyest grin on her face. Although I was embarrassed because I think I was caught gawking at her, I grinned a little in return. She quickly looked down at the ground in front of her and her face started to flush. _Are we a bunch of sixth graders or what?_

"Well, Edward, it was so nice to meet you! Can't wait until tomorrow night. I'm picking the songs for everyone to sing by the way, so don't worry about which one you'll be performing!" Alice said while giving me a quick hug and kissing me on the cheek.

"Wait- what?"

"Yeah! The contest at the pub is actually guy teams versus girl teams and I know the perfect song for both of our groups. You, Emmett, and Jazzy versus us girls," she explained.

Before I could insist that I would not, in fact, be participating in the actual singing Emmett cut me off by saying "That's not a bad idea. Can't wait to see my sexy Rose dancing all over the stage!" which was followed by a playful slap by her to his shoulder.

"Great! Tomorrow night at 8 p.m. at La Push Pub on 108th Avenue. See you guys there and thanks so much for dinner and the show" Alice replied, again effectively cutting me off. She turned and gave Emmett and Rose quick hugs before throwing her arms around Jasper's neck and kissing him deeply.

Emmett pulled Bella in for a hug, followed by Rose giving her one also. "Thank you all for a great night. Although I'm not excited about making a fool out of myself in front of an entire bar tomorrow night- I'm really glad I will see you all again so soon" Bella said. I felt like the words were meant for me because she stuck her hand out for me to shake during her last sentence.

As soon as our skin touched, just like earlier in the night, an electric current shot through my body. Before I could think or object to what my mind was directing my hand to do, I curled my fingers under hers to hold them and brought her knuckles up to my lips and kissed them softly.

She turned the same shade as earlier. I really like that. I haven't seen anyone blush since high school. _Which wasn't that long ago for her, sicko. _

THE NEXT MORNING  
With Bella still on my mind when I woke up I decided to go for a jog to try and become distracted by the city waking up. I should have known I'd have no such luck. What is with me and this girl? Everything around me reminded me of her. I wondered if she'd like the coffee shop on the same block as my brownstone that I stopped at every morning while headed to work. Or if she'd enjoy the art show I saw a flyer for posted at the coffee shop. I allowed myself to think about her until I caught sight of a girl who's hair resembled Bella's and I nearly broke my ankle when I was running backwards to get a better look. To clear my head I blared my iPod and after another two miles I decided to head home to shower and get ready to go to Emmett's.

An hour later I was in my Volvo headed to have a nice, relaxing day with my brothers. But "Sex on Fire" came on the radio before I was even a block from my home and I had to finish the car ride in silence to keep those brown eyes from haunting me the whole drive.

This is going to be a long day. _And night. _

**Sorry if there's a lot grammatical errors. And I know that you're probably thinking- "get on with it already!"- but I really need one more chapter to set this story up the way I want and then things will really start happening. Review and let me know what you think! My birthday is next Sunday [this big 21!] and I'll be on vacation that week [flying to Denver to see my dad] so I will post the next chapter by at least Saturday [when Alabama football season kicks off! yay.]**

**Also- if you've never heard "Sex on Fire" by the Kings of Leon it is one of my favorites and you should download it. It has that Bella/Edward sexual electricity feel to it.  
****  
****ANDDDD, one more thing, you guys really need to check out Brotherly Devotion by goldentemptress if you haven't already! **


	4. Code Blue

**First- thanks for reading again! Second- I really, really hope you like this chapter. I've been typing non stop for like 4 hours trying to get this done before this weekend and I'm so glad to be able to post it tonight! Yay. Please review- I want to know what you think.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

**  
**_Edward._

That's all I could think about. One soft kiss from his full lips and I was hooked. I needed more. Everything about him occupied my thoughts all day. His eyes, his unbelievable hair, the warmth of his breath of my hand, the electricity that I felt anytime he was near me, and even if I never heard him again I'd always remember the way his voice sounded. Words couldn't describe what his velvet voice did to me every time he spoke.

Of course every time I thought about him too long I'd start to smile and I'm sure my eyes glazed over while I stared at the TV in mine and Alice's living room without actually noticing what was on the screen. Alice seemed to notice my distraction, although I'm sure she didn't know the reason, and busied herself with chores around the house.

I realize it's stupid to let myself get lost in thoughts about him. After dinner last night he didn't speak another word to me. It seemed like he had forgotten I was there until Alice and I were leaving. I had even tried to speak to him a few times but right as the words were on the tip of my tongue he would find a way to avoid the conversation. I met his parents and instantly loved them. They were both incredibly beautiful, which I had already assumed judging by their ridiculously attractive offspring, but they were also the kindest people I had ever met. Esme seemed to like me too and pulled me in for a hug. The hug was nothing like the one Emmett gave me earlier, this one was so motherly and loving it made my heart ache. As we were walking to our seats and I was talking to Carlisle about school I noticed Esme speaking to Edward in a hushed tone and his brow was scrunched together in either confusion or irritation. Before I could think more of it he looked up at me and I quickly turned my eyes back to Carlisle and glued them there.

When I sat down in the box to watch the musical, I was shocked when Edward sat down beside me. But it quickly got awkward when he made no move to talk to me. I was really starting to think I smelled badly or I had something in my teeth, but then I came to the conclusion that he probably was just indifferent to my presence. That hurt to think about. I realized I may not even be high enough up on the social hierarchy to warrant an opinion. This realization nearly crushed me.

_Bella, you knew this already. He's a _Cullen_ and you're… well, you're just you. Plain and simple. _

The people stopping in to talk to his parents on the other hand were at the top of the ladder and I was amazed at how many people I recognized from the paper and the evening news. Edward, I noticed, barely said more than the bare minimum of pleasantries to the guests. I wondered why that was, because they definitely deserved at least some of his attention. I almost asked him if something was wrong but Rosalie, thankfully, was seated to my other side and mercifully talked to me until the show began and kept me focused on something other than the unbelievably appealing man sitting to my right. He never said a word.

But after all that- he kissed me. Well. He kissed my _hand _and it nearly killed me. Does he not realize what he does to me just by being in my eye sight let alone putting his lips on any part of my body?

I keep trying to rationalize with myself that it was just a gentlemanly gesture and nothing more. But it certainly felt like more. Maybe he feels bad for acting so… vacant?

I had summoned up the courage to say a rather bold goodbye after everyone made plans for karaoke the next night. I saw him staring at me when no one else was paying attention and that was all the encouragement I needed. That was until he flashed me a small grin. It shook my determination, but thankfully I managed to speak. It didn't come out as I had it planned in my head, but it was good none the less.

I realized I wanted him to know, even if I was wrong about the lingering glance and he laughed in my face, that I was unbelievably drawn to him. For some weird reason, I needed to know that he understood. If he wanted me, any part of me, it was his for the taking. Of course he might think I'm crazy because we've known each other exactly four hours and hadn't spoken for the last two when we were only inches apart, but I had felt more for him in that time than I had for all the other _boys_ in my entire life.

Ugh. I had told myself not to think about him. I would see him tonight and it wouldn't help my nerves to pick apart all the happenings (and the not happenings) of the previous night.

As I reluctantly got off the sofa and shut off the TV, I heard Alice coming down the hall.

"Bella, I'm going to get in the shower and start getting ready."

I looked at the clock and was confused. "Alice, we still have like five hours until we need to be leaving- what's the rush?"

"Well I was going to go ahead and get semi done with myself so I can help you get ready" she replied. Her voice seemed timid and she slumped her shoulders like she anticipated a backlash at any second. That made me feel awful. I knew she meant well and decided to let her have her fun.

"Sounds great, Alice. I really appreciate it."

She immediately perked up. While clapping her hands and almost jumping up and down with excitement she said "Yay! You won't regret this, I promise. I already know the perfect outfit! Tonight is going to be so fun." And with that she hugged me quickly and turned to go to her bathroom.

"Oh! And Alice?" I suddenly remembered I wanted to ask her something. She turned toward me with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"What song did you pick for me, you, and Rosalie to sing? I'd like to psych myself up to be able to actually sing it."

She laughed at me. "Trust me- you know the song very well and we're going to La Push Pub- when's the last time we left there anywhere near sober? I doubt you'll even be nervous when it comes time to sing after a little liquid confidence."

I had to chuckle at her reasoning. "So you've picked the guys' song too?"

She replied, "Oh yeah! I know the _perfect _song for Edwa- _the guys_ to sing tonight," before shutting the bathroom door and turning on the shower.

Hmph. I should have known that she wouldn't be giving me any hints. What could she possibly think was so perfect for the guys to sing? And she was right about one thing- I would be drinking tonight. I wouldn't go anywhere near drunk, but tipsy might take the edge off of my nerves. La Push was our favorite bar and it felt like a good place to spend more time with the Cullens. It is a very different atmosphere from the restaurant and theatre we were at last night.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in Alice's bathroom getting ready. Alice decided to repeat my makeup theme from the night before- dark, smoky eye liner and shadow and deep black mascara. I thought if she applied any heavy lipstick it would be too much, and apparently she agreed because she let me go with a simple gloss that made my lips shimmery and more noticeable, but was not dramatic.

At 7 we got dressed. To my surprise Alice had laid out a pair of Rich and Skinny jeans, an old Rolling Stones t-shirt, and my favorite pair of Chuck Taylor converse to wear. I eyed her suspiciously.

"For once, Bella- I want you to just be comfortable. We're going to a bar, not a runway show. I want you to have a good time and let loose." She knew I was wondering what she was up to, and although I was shocked by her confession I couldn't dwell on it because we had to get dressed or we'd be late.

Up until now I had managed to keep myself from obsessing over Edward like I had been doing earlier in the day. But as our taxi got closer to La Push I could feel the anxiety setting back in. Will I see sweet, indulgent Edward or distant, I'd-rather-stare-at-my-program Edward?

I didn't have much time to ponder on that because the taxi came to a stop in front of the pub, Alice thanked the driver and handed him a fifty, and we went straight into the front doors. Alice spotted Jasper already sitting in one of the booths with Emmett, Rose, and Edward.

As we struggled to get through the crowd so we could get to their table, I heard someone say my name from behind me. I turned around to find some of my friends from school in a booth nearby. I realized it was Jacob who had called me.

"Bella! I can't believe you're here! We were all just saying we hoped you and Alice were going to come tonight," he said as he took my hand and started leading me back to their booth.

Why did he have to pick right now to find me? I was about thirty seconds away from getting to see my new friends and the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, and yes I'm including celebrities in that. I knew he probably wouldn't notice my absence, but I wanted to be near him just the same.

As we got closer to their booth, all of its occupants started screaming my name. Drunk already. Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Ben, and Tyler. Don't get me wrong- these people are my friends, but Jacob made me feel uncomfortable with his constant hints at wanting to date me and they were all always together. Jake was nice enough when we first met freshman year, but each year since he's gotten more clingy and overstepped the friend line a few times without even bothering to ask how I felt about him.

"Hey guys!" I replied trying to sound cheerful.

"Bellaaaaa... I was hoping you'd be here!" Jacob slurred while wrapping his large, muscular arm around my shoulders.

"Er.. Well, yeah, I'm here. I'd say the party can start but I think you guys started without me!" eyeing the almost empty pitcher in front of me and all their cups.

"Sorry, Bella! Are you going to sing in the contest?" Angela asked me.

"Unfortunately. Alice isn't giving me much of a choice. You know how she can be."

She shuddered lightly and I chuckled.

"Yeah, she's a force to be reckoned with. Speaking of which- where is she?"

Jacob inexplicably leaned in and sniffed my hair, getting way too close to my face in his drunken state. I tried to politely push him off with no such luck.

"She's already at our table with her boyfriend and his family. Well not his _family _family. Just his two brothers and one of the brother's wife."

Once again, Jacob decided to invade my personal space and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek when I felt someone put a hand gently on my lower back.

"Bella?" That was all the other person needed to say and I knew exactly who it was. Like I said- I'd never forget that voice.

I looked up at him and it was all I could do to speak.

"Oh! Hi, Edward." I tried to keep it smooth, but between his dazzling smile and all the eyes on me from my friend's table I started to blush.

"I was just wondering if you'd like me to get you a drink? Alice wasn't sure what you'd like and I'm on bartending duty apparently."

He chuckled and my blush deepened.

"Uh. Well. Uh. Yeah, that'd be great. Actually though- I'll just have what you all are having."

"Okay. Great. Coming to join us anytime soon?" His voice was nonchalant but his eyes darted up to Jacob who had released my should and was staring at the two of us and I thought I saw his jaw clench.

Before I could answer Jessica asked me who my "friend" was, but he answered for me.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

Jessica and Lauren look shocked. "_The_ Edward Cullen?" they whispered to each other and started giggling like twelve year olds. Typical.

"Bella- I'm going to get the drinks. See you in a few." The last sentence came out more as a question. I nodded my head.

"I'm right behind you," and then to the rest of them I said, "I'll see you guys later. Good luck with the contest!" Jacob muttered something under his breath and I made my way to the Cullens' booth while Edward went to the bar.

Emmett hugged me, while Jasper and Rosalie gave me very welcoming smiles and asking me how my day had been.

When Edward returned with two pitchers of beer I was surprised at how happy he looked. He sat down next to me, and although I'm sure it was only because it was the last space available, I was practically giddy.

The next hour passed in a blur. Between the beer, occasional leg brushes from Edward, and Emmett's crazy antics- time was flying by. I loved hanging out with them like this without the glamorous things they were probably used to.

Before I knew it I was slightly buzzed and the karaoke contest was starting. Alice skipped off to tell the person in charge which songs our groups would be performing, while Rosalie went to get a few bowls of peanuts for us to share from the bar. When Alice returned she looked downright mischievous. Rosalie returned a few seconds later and dropped one of the two bowls of peanuts and it shattered on the floor making me forget about Alice.

In his best attempt at a British accent, Emmett yelled "Oh, Rosalie! Always busting me bowls!" which came out sounding like balls.

We all busted out laughing and I had tears in my eyes. I was trying to hold myself together and stop chuckling when Edward turned toward me.

"Nervous, Bella?" he asked. It was the first time he'd talk directly to me since we sat down.

"That's an understatement! But I think the beer is definitely helping. Are you nervous?" I asked low enough for only him to hear. Why does this conversation about _karoake_ of all things feel so intimate?

"Ha. I know what you mean about the beer. The singing I can handle, but Alice seems up to no good and I'm worried about what she'll have me singing." He was staring at me like the night before- right into my soul.

"She can be trouble. I know you'll be great though," and without thinking I put my hand on his that was resting under the table on his knee. _Did I just do that?_

"Edward, Jasper, and Emmett? You're up!" the director called into the microphone on stage and I jumped back, bringing my hand with me. I didn't notice we had leaned into each other. He noticed it at the same time too. He took a deep breath, downed the rest of his beer, and turned back to give me a smile before sliding out of the booth.

"Oh, Bella- you're going to LOVE this!" Alice exclaimed while clapping her hands.

The guys made their way on stage and all started laughing and shaking their heads when the were told the name of the song. Apparently Edward was going to be the lead, with Em and Jazz as 'backups'. Rosalie and Alice both started giggling. I looked over at them confused and they shook their heads, offering me no explanation.

When the music started and Edward started singing my jaw hit the floor. For one- his voice was aboso-fucking-lutely delicious, and two- he was singing "Pretty Young Thing" by Michael Jackson. I probably turned the color of a fire truck when he noticed me staring at him so intently and proceeded to sing right at me the whole song through. Only Edward Cullen could make Michael Jackson so fucking hot.

_Where Did You Come From Lady  
And Ooh Won't You Take Me There  
Right Away Won't You Baby  
Tendoroni You've Got To Be  
Spark My Nature  
Sugar Fly With Me  
Don't You Know Now  
Is The Perfect Time  
We Can Make It Right  
Hit The City Lights  
Then Tonight Ease The Lovin' Pain  
Let Me Take You To The Max_

_I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty Young Thing  
You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender Lovin' Care  
And I'll Take You There  
I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty Young Thing  
You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender Lovin' Care  
I'll Shake You There_

_[Emmett and Jasper]  
Anywhere You Wanna Go_

_Nothin' Can Stop This Burnin'  
Desire To Be With You  
Gotta Get To You Baby  
Won't You Come, It's Emergency  
Cool My Fire Yearnin'  
Honey, Come Set Me Free  
Don't You Know Now Is The Perfect Time  
We Can Dim The Lights  
Just To Make It Right  
In The Night  
Hit The Lovin' Spot  
I'll Give You All That I've Got_

_I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty Young Thing  
You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender Lovin' Care  
And I'll Take You There  
I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty Young Thing  
You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender Lovin' Care  
I'll Take You There_

_Pretty Young Things, Repeat After Me  
[Edward] I Said Na Na Na  
[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na  
[Edward] Na Na Na Na  
[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na Na  
[Edward] Na Na Na  
[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na  
[Edward] I Said Na Na Na Na Na  
[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na Na Na  
[Edward] I'll Take You There_

_I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty Young Thing  
You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender Lovin' Care  
And I'll Take You There  
I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty Young Thing  
You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender Lovin' Care  
I'll Take You There_

I didn't take my eyes of him the entire time he sang. By the end of the song, the whole bar was singing along, well- except me. I was in a trance. When the music completely died out the bar erupted into applause. Edward was still staring at me, and I'm sure if I were standing my knees would have given out. Jasper and Emmett slapped him on the back, he turned around, and they all erupted into laughter. I shook my head after Edward's eyes released mine.

"Wasn't that hot?" Rosalie asked me and Alice.

"I knew you'd love it, Rose. Bella?" She had turned and saw me still staring at the stage.

"Oh! Um! Yeah, yeah. That was great." She gave me a knowing smile and winked. I blushed again. I am twenty one years old- why the hell do I still blush like this?!

The guys made their way back to the table and I managed to compose myself.

Emmett could barely contain his laughter but asked me between chuckles, "Bella, wasn't that fucking awesome?"

"It was… interesting to say the least." I almost whispered.

Edward had returned to the space next to me and was pouring himself another drink. He was having to lean into me a little and I was melting at his touch. After topping off the glass, he guzzled the entire thing down. I was transfixed by his mouth on the edge of the glass. And his tongue darted out to lick the remaining drops right inside the top. I was only half aware that I was probably drooling. He turned to look at me and grinned the sexiest, lust filled smile I'd ever seen.

But once again we were interrupted. "Bella, Rosalie, and Alice? You're up!" the director announced. Oh, shit.

"Have fun, Bella. Oh, and if you get nervous... just remember I was singing for you earlier and you could return the favor" Edward whispered in my ear. When he pulled back he smirked and winked at me as he slid out of the booth to let me pass. _Hot guy say what?!_ Although I was trying to play it cool, my foot caught the table leg and I fell into his arms. He grabbed me tightly to his body and pulled up to stand straight. I could feel the warmth coming off his body. And the smell. The sexiest scent I'd ever smelled. Without thinking I hugged him a little tighter. He moaned only loud enough for me to hear.

"Ready, girls?" Alice chirped behind me.

"Let's do it!" Rosalie yelled after slamming down a glass of beer.

Edward righted my body and then let his arms fall. I never wanted him to move away. Alice, however, had other plans and took my hand and dragged me onto the stage.

"Okay, girls, you're song is um, hold on let me see here… 'See you Again' by Miley Cyrus" as he ran his finger down his clipboard to find our group.

Rosalie yelled, "Fucking perfect!"

"Bella- you get to be Miley!"

"Wait- no! No, no, no, no! Alice, NO!" But it was too late. The director shoved the mic at me and told me we had thirty seconds before the music started. I stole a glance at our table and all the guys were staring up at us with a rainbow of emotions on their face; anticipation, giddiness, lust, and adoration.

"Alright, ladies- here we go" Alice said and the music started.

It must have been the numerous cups of beer I had consumed because I easily slipped into a stage persona and belted out every word, even dancing around the stage encouraging crowd participation. I tried not to look at our table, but I realized the irony in the song quickly and sang right to Edward.

_I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to wait  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

_I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Alice said "Oh she's just being Bella"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest till then  
Woh woh I  
I can't wait to see you again_

_I got this crazy feeling, deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again_

_[Chorus]_

_I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to wait_

_[Chorus]  
Woh woh I  
I can't wait to see you again._

When we finished the song Alice hugged me and Rosalie, but I couldn't turn away from the intensity I saw in Edward's eyes. I looked at him for what seemed like an eternity. I should have felt ridiculous, but I was just anxious to know what he was thinking. And up there on the stage in front a bar full of rowdy, drunk people I felt my heart skip a beat when his _almost _glare turned into that cocky, sideways grin and he put one finger up and motioned for me to return to him.

_Edward Cullen will be the death of me. _

**in the next chapter edward will have his say. also- i'm sure the song choices for karoake are random & not typical bella/edward choices, but they fit perfectly and karoake songs are supposed to be fun and be able to sing along to. **

**please review. please? ; ]**


	5. The Offer

**EPOV:**

Seven days later and I'm still replaying the events of the karaoke contest in my mind. I think Bella was trying to tell me something while she was singing, although it was probably just wishful thinking on my part. When the girls won the contest and did an encore of another Miley Cyrus song, "Party in the U.S.A", I was once again awe struck by how beautiful she was.

She looked beyond gorgeous the night before in her little black dress and super sexy heels and I liked that side of her. But seeing her in skinny jeans and converse was almost painful. Looking so young and carefree. Being slightly intoxicated and bouncing around the stage like she was the pop singer herself, Bella had my full attention. My eyes couldn't stand to look away.

Never has a woman, or anything, captured me so completely.

At the bar when I saw her talking to the tall, russet skinned guy jealousy washed over me and I had to steal her away from him. I never usually have these reactions toward women I like.

I wasn't sure if she liked him or not, but she seemed a little annoyed by his proximity to her and that was all the encouragement I needed. I could tell he was pissed and all her friends were staring at us.

Her friends were already tipsy and two girls started giggling like middle-schoolers after I told them who I was. Those were the times I hated that the whole city of Chicago knew my name, face, and family history. Bella didn't seem fazed by any of it and I was glad that she didn't feel intimidated.

After successfully pulling her away from the group she was talking to I went to get us all drinks feeling slightly victorious.

When I arrived at the table I realized the only open seat was next to Bella. My body went into overdrive the second I touched the seat- it's like every cell in my body knew she was in arm's length. About five large cups of beer and four shots later and my self control was starting to falter. I didn't realize it was possible for me to be more aware of Bella next to me, but every time I shifted my weight and our legs briefly touched I almost came unglued.

Emmett broke the tension no one else probably noticed by making some lame joke about Rose. And in my near drunken stupor I finally turned toward Bella and asked her the first thing that came to mind. I just wanted to her voice a reply. I needed to hear her. Her voice was music to my ears.

"Nervous, Bella?"

Of course she was. She asked me if I was nervous and I was. But not for the reason she was thinking. I was anxious. I felt like I needed her and I didn't know her at all. It was strange to have my rational mind telling the less sane part that how I feel is illogical. I can only name a handful of facts about her, but right then when I was looking into her deep brown eyes that fact didn't matter. I just had to know more. I couldn't get enough. Every part of her called out to me.

_La tua cantate. My singer. _

I was hanging on her every word and movement. I didn't even realize we were leaning in so intently until Bella placed her hand on the top of my thigh and my heart almost exploded from the deliberate touch. And the director of the contest ruined our little intense moment by calling my brothers and I onto the stage. I finished off my beer and gave Bella a reassuring smile before I left her.

When we realized we would be singing 'Pretty Young Thing' I couldn't stop laughing. This was going to be interesting. And after I started singing I noticed Bella staring at me and the liquor from earlier gave me the boldness to sing the song straight to her. The lyrics were ironic as hell and it was such a turn on how she never stopped the eye contact with me. It seemed like she might actually be enjoying this. I fucking loved that she was understanding what I was trying to tell her. When I got back to the table and her turn was up, I decided to play with her a little bit and make it known that I did feel the way the song suggested. Again- the beer probably wasn't a good idea when I was this close to her.

The rest of the night was sort a blur. I remember Bella singing her two songs, but everything else was missing. I never drank that much, but it was calming me so I didn't stop.

I was extremely relieved when I found out later that I hadn't done anything I would regret.

I called Emmett the next morning to fill in the blanks for me. When he spoke of Bella it was with adoration. I was amazed at how taken with her everyone was. It was a blessing that my family liked her so much. I wanted her in my life as much as possible and I doubt I'll ever find the courage to tell her how I feel for fear of rejection so she had to remain friends with Rose at the very least for me to have any way of seeing her. I'm in a different place in my life than she is, and why would she want to tie herself down to someone so much older? The numbers themselves aren't that different, but who we are as people make us seem worlds apart.

I'm a surgeon, she's a college student. Not even a senior, but a junior. I work sixty hour weeks, she takes fifteen hours of classes. I'm rapidly approaching thirty, and she is barely in her twenties. Thinking of our differences only made me feel worse for liking her the way I do. I know she isn't a teenager and I'm not exactly ancient, but I know that what I have to offer her doesn't appeal to girls her age. She wants a young guy, someone who will party with her, someone she can travel with while they're both on vacation from school, someone who can be her lab partner. I can't be any of those things for her, with her. _This self pity trip is getting old fast. _

I have spent the last week trying not to think about her. It's been a nearly impossible task when at home, but I have been overloaded with things at work to keep my mind occupied. Being without an assistant was harder than I thought and finding a suitable person was even more difficult. Most doctors don't need them, but since I travel to different hospitals it is an absolute necessity to have the support. I needed to have someone to coordinate the schedule of surgeries and have my day planned out so that I could easily transition from patient to patient. Doing the medical part and the administrative side was starting to wear me down. Add the extra stress of going over resumes and conducting interviews and I was being worn thin. Midway through the week I was exhausted and beginning to become desperate in my search for someone to help me.

Rosalie called Wednesday and invited me to dinner that evening with my brothers and Alice. It was relaxing after multiple surgeries earlier that day, plus the three phone interviews I did with people I would never hire. I never mentioned Bella, no one needed to know that she was on my mind, but Alice told everyone that Bella was sorry she couldn't make it because she was cramming for her finals which were over the next two days. Another thing to admire about Bella- she's responsible and has her priorities straight, unlike most people her age. As soon as I finished my food I left. I needed some rest and they could all tell so they didn't give me much grief for bailing so early in the night.

Walking home, the restaurant was only ten blocks from my townhouse, I reveled in the way the night felt around me. Without any prompting my mind went straight to _her. _How it would feel to be walking home together, hand in hand, after a dinner with my family. How beautiful she'd look with the wind blowing through hair. How her warm, little hand would feel with her fingers intertwined with mine. How I would try and make her blush.

I needed to stop acting like she was the only girl in the world.

A slight buzzing on my leg brought me out my thoughts. Looking down at the caller ID on my cell phone, I realized it was my mother calling.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi, Edward. How are you doing tonight, honey?" my mom asked.

"Pretty good. Headed home from dinner so I can catch up on some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Any luck yet on finding an assistant?" She sounded anxious.

"Not so far. Everyone I've interviewed has been either inflexible with their work schedule or under qualified. I may start looking for a permanent position at a hospital and forget the whole thing."

"Oh, well, I may have a great prospect for you."

"Really? Who?"

"Your new friend, Isabella, actually."

"Um. Wha-uh-why Bella?" _Seriously_, people, we've known her less than a _week _and we act like she's always been in our lives. Why was my mom of all people referring her to me for a job?

"I talked to Rose earlier and she was talking about arranging a family trip this summer to London and asked if I minded if she invited Bella. Of course I don't mind, but we got on the subject of Bella's summer plans and Rose said she was looking for a job now that she's almost done with classes. I know she probably doesn't have a lot of work experience, but I'm sure she would do great. How do you feel about that?"

That's a good question. It'd be bad for me to have to be around her everyday, but so wonderful at the same time. She may even turn the offer down. I was selfish enough to love the idea of Bella working for me and it gave me a reason to try and get over this _thing_ I have for her. Not only would she be unobtainable outside of work, but I couldn't date my assistant. Period. No hospital would like the idea of those sort of relationships between employees. Plus, I wouldn't be the boss who hits on their college aged employee. But that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy her company. I'd be able to get to know her.

"Edward?"

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize I had stopped walking and apparently I had stopped listening to the conversation.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Mom, actually that sounds like a good idea. Has anyone mentioned it to her?"

"No, but Rose has her number if you need it." She sounded happy with herself.

"Well thanks for the help, Mom."

"You're very welcome, honey. I hope everything works out. But you still have to giver her and yourself time off to come to London with the rest of the family."

"Ha ha. Whatever you say."

"Alright, Edward, well go home and get some sleep and give Bella a call soon." I smiled because she unknowingly was slipping into Momma mode- telling me to do the things I was going to do before she said them, but feeling better about herself that she had advised me to.

"I will. Goodnight Mom. I love you."

"Love you too, honey."

I hung up the phone and continued the two blocks to my house.

I couldn't believe my luck. Bella may start working for me! I was tempted to call her tonight and ask what she thought, but decided to wait until tomorrow. With the knowledge that I may get to see her at least five days a week for two whole months plus a week long trip to England, I laid down and had a great nights sleep.

The next morning I called Rose on the way to the hospital and got Bella's number. Having her number in my contacts list was making me want to call her right that second, but I doubted she wanted to hear from me before seven in the morning.

When I got into my first surgery I made myself settle down and focus entirely on what I was doing. It seemed to work and I was successfully Bella free for three hours. I decided to call her and made my way back to one of the extra offices set aside for me at this particular hospital. I walked quickly down the hall pretending to read a chart to keep the nurses from approaching me about anything personal. There were a few that flirted shamelessly with me every time they got a chance.

I went over what I was going to say a few times in my head and decided that as long as I kept a business façade she would be more open to accepting the position. I just hope she forgets about how I erratic I've acted toward her. Admiration one minute and ignoring her completely the next.

I sat down in the leather desk chair behind my impromptu desk. I took a deep breath, ran my hands through my hair, and pulled out my cell phone. I scrolled through the contacts until I found her name. Before I could give myself a chance to change my mind I pushed call and waited.

And then I heard the voice I've been dreaming about since the first time it reached my ears.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Bella? This is Edward."

There was a long pause.

Did she not remember me? How could she not after that great night at La Push? My ego started to deflate.

"Uh- Jasper's brother. I mean Alice's boyfriend's brother. I met you at-"

"Oh, no! Edward! Of course I know who you are! I was just a little surprised to hear from you."

That was a relief, but what do I say to her?

"Ha. Well how's school going?"

"Thankfully, almost over, this semester at least. I have one more final tomorrow morning and I'm done!" She sounded relieved and also exhausted. Late nights of studying can wear you down. I should know after receiving a Bachelors and going through medical school.

"I know you're anxious to be done." I caught site of the clock on the wall and realized I had a surgery coming up soon so I had to speed this along. "I do have a reason for calling though in case you were wondering."

"Yeah?"

It's now or never. Just say it.

"I was calling to see if you'd be interested in being my assistant. Rose told my mom you were looking for a summer job and need some help. It's mostly administrative. Just helping me stay on schedule throughout the day and coordinating my surgeries with the hospitals I work for."

She didn't answer for a long moment. Queitly she said, "Wow. That, um, is a- wow." I couldn't decipher the emotion in her voice.

Oh, no.

"Bella, please don't feel obligated. I just wanted you to know it was an option in case-" and for the second time in this short conversation she cut me off from my nervous ramblings.

"I would love to. I mean, uh, that sounds like a great idea. When do I start?"

Was it really that easy?

"That depends. Did you want some time off to get rested?"

"Not really. How does Monday sound?" she seemed excited.

"Monday would be great actually as long as you're up to starting so soon after school ends."

"Thanks, Edward. I'll be there bright and early Monday morning. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too." _More than you know. _

Staying as professional as possible I gave her a few more details about when and where to meet me Monday, but I had to cut it short because I had a surgery starting in twenty minutes. She sounded happier than when we started the conversation, and I secretly hoped I had some part in that aside from the job.

_She's your employee now. This has to stop. _

**sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. i hope you enjoyed it. already working on the next one so it should only be a few days. i**** promised alley83 an extra long chapter, but i just couldn't find a way to stretch this one out. next one i promise!**

**review for me! reviews are better than an intoxicated edward singing semi-perverted songs to you. **


	6. Day One

**for those of you who started reading this story a year ago, please don't hate me for just now updating. i had so much going on- getting married, changing jobs, moving, etc., etc. anyways- i'm back and i hope you enjoy this first little tid bit of the arrangement between edward and bella. the next chapter will be more exciting, but i had to start some where. thanks and please review.  
_**

When my alarm went off Monday morning my natural instinct was to reach over, eyes still closed, to push the snooze button; but when I remembered why I set the alarm I sprang out of bed. I jumped in the shower immediately, letting the warm water calm my nerves about today. I absolutely did not want to be late for my first day so I had to hurry through the rest of my morning routine. I dressed in a cobalt blue and black pencil skirt with a pair of black stiletto heels. The dress had an empire waist; the top part being a plaid pattern of blue and black, long sleeved, and very professional while the bottom was completely black. Alice always tells me that this cut of dress flatters my figure so I think it'd be a first day look she'd approve of.

I put my hair up in a loose bun and kept the makeup simple; light powder, eyeliner, and mascara.

An hour later I was about to hail a cab outside of my apartment building when the doorman told me that Alice had a car waiting for me. Of course she did.

The driver opened the door for me and after getting situated in the back seat I chanced a look at my cell phone for the time. I was surprised to see I was ahead of schedule. I also had a text from Rosalie telling me good luck and the name of Edward's favorite coffee shop in case I wanted to surprise him this morning. Checking the time again, I realized I did have time to stop since it was just around the corner from the hospital. That is if the cars in front of me will ever start moving. Traffic in Chicago is something to get used to, but I've learned it's just part of the experience.

It hits me every once in a while, like this morning, how much I love this city. I never felt like I fit in in Forks. Something was missing, and although I have yet to figure it out- I haven't felt that way since I first landed in Chicago. Part of it was finding Alice, I knew that much. She befriended me unconditionally and has been at my side ever since. Another thing I never had back home- a best friend.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the car started to pick up speed while passing through multiple green lights, and after firing off a reply to Rose and a thank you to Alice, I let myself sink back into the seat. I didn't know what the rest of my day would bring so I chose to stare out the window and just enjoy the ride. I became so entranced in my thoughts that when the car came to a stop twenty minutes later in front of the coffee shop, the driver was at my door before I even realized we had arrived.

Much to my appreciation, the line was relatively short and moving fast. When I made it to the front of the line I ordered Edward and myself both a cup of coffee. It was ready almost as soon as I ordered; I liked this place already.

Hurrying out the door and to the hospital around the corner my nerves started to get the best of me. When I start inside the massive entrance I could see my reflection in the shiny glass doors and I was thankful that at least on the outside I looked put together, on the inside though I was anything but. I stopped at the front desk to ask for instructions on how to get to Edward's office.

"Good morning. I was wondering if you could help me find Edwar- I'm sorry, Dr. Edward Cullen's office?"

I'm sure she can tell I'm a jittery mess because she giggled softly before giving me the information. "Take the elevator up to the top floor and the receptionist there will tell you the exact office number. Have a good day."

I thanked her and started toward the elevator. At the top floor the receptionist was out from behind her desk waiting for me.

"Good morning! You must be Isabella?" she asked rather than stated.

"Morning, but it's Bella actually. How did you know though?"

She reached out to shake my hand. "My name is Angela. I'm the executive assistants to Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He told me that Edward was expecting you today and when Jessica called up to let me know someone was looking for his office I figured it must be you." She smiled encouragingly at me. "Want me to show you the way or just tell you?"

"Oh okay, thanks. Do you mind showing me? I don't want to get lost on the first day."

She smiled even bigger. "I understand. Right this way."

She led me in the opposite direction of most of the other offices. It was a longer walk than I expected and every step that brought me closer to Edward's office, made my heart beat faster. After a few twist and turns she opened a door that led into a hallway which ended in open area where one wall was glass from top to bottom and you could see the entire city. The wall to my left had three waiting room type chairs. Looking around the room, I realized this isn't at all what I expected. I assumed we'd be tucked away in a basement somewhere since Edward was a traveling doctor. But I was wrong. The room was both professional and comfortable. It was bright and open. There was no clutter and it was so quiet. I felt myself relax the tiniest bit.

I must have looked taken aback, because Angela whispered, "Beautiful isn't it?" I managed to nod my head.

"Well this is your desk," she pointed to the L shaped, dark wood desk in the corner. It faced the glass wall and the open part for me to walk in to was next to a door. I assumed that it led into Edward's actual office. I looked at Angela and without asking the question she answered it.

She smiled and said, "You can put your things down. This is your space now." I put the coffee down on an empty area of the desk and my purse in a large empty drawer by my feet. As I was sitting down and starting the computer up, she continued, "I'm really glad Edward found someone so quickly. I tried to help him as much as possible, but he really needed a full time assistant. If you need anything I'm just a call away. My line is programmed as your number three speed dial on your desk phone, Edward's desk is number one and his cell is number two. His previous assistant left a notebook of her day to day duties, frequently used numbers, etc. in the top drawer to your right. I know it's probably a lot to take in but I think you're going to do great, Bella. Dr. Cullen will be in soon so I should go. Call if you need me."

"I can't thank you enough, Angela. See you soon." I smiled warmly at her before she retreated out the door. Turning my attention back to my desk, I pulled out the notebook Angela had described and was about to begin the first task listed when the door to Edward's office opened. I immediately stood up as both Dr. Cullens emerged laughing.

Carlisle noticed me first. "Good morning, Miss Swan. Sorry to keep you waiting out here! We didn't hear you come in. I forget that Edward has his walls sound proofed for he wants to play the piano he has in there. Did Angela show you in?," he asked as he held out his hand for me to shake. Edward, I noticed, was standing a little more stiff than his father and his carefree smile he wore a moment ago had all but faded, but he settled back into that happy façade almost instantly. I furrowed my brown in confusion.

I swallowed hard and replied, "It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen. Angela walked me back here and showed me around a little. Thanks for telling her I was coming today, otherwise I'd probably be still trying to find this place."

Carlisle laughed. "Hey- no problem at all. This floor is mostly just offices and conference rooms so I knew you'd probably need a little help finding it the first time. Anyways- I'd love to stay and chat a little longer, but I'm sure Edward wants to get you acquainted with his routine, etc." He turned to Edward and told him to meet him for lunch if possible at a restaurant two blocks down before walking away and out the door.

It felt like an eternity until the door clicked closed behind Carlisle and I could almost feel Edward tense up behind me.

I took a millisecond to look him over while he looked out the window. He was wearing black dress pants with a light blue button up. Nothing fancy or original, but he made it his own somehow. I found it refreshing that he wore his hair as disheveled and untamed as ever, even here.

He pulled me out of my thoughts by taking a deep breath and turning toward me. "I see you found the notebook I mentioned to Angela."

"Um yeah," I said nervously, "I was just starting to look through it when you and your dad came out of your office."

"Oh okay, great. I asked my assistant before you to do that for me, I'm sort of bad at training people at anything and I'm not even sure what all she did. I asked Angela to set up an email address for you and set your new blackberry up to it, all the information and the phone is in there," he pointed to a white box on the far side of my desk, "I have made my schedule for the next few days and sent it to your email address. I figure you could go with me to all my surgeries, the hospitals not the actual procedures, until you get the swing of things."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get started on the first few tasks right away."

The smile that spread on his face could have melted any woman's heart. It was so friendly and open. He started toward his office and was almost through the door when he turned to say, "Before we get in to the day to day, Bella, I just wanted to thank you for accepting my job offer. I'm really glad you'll be working with me for the next few months."

"It's my pleasure. Oh! And before I forget- Rose told me the kind of coffee you like so I brought you a cup."

I took both coffees out of the holder and walked over to hand him his.

"To a new adventure," he said before raising his cup slightly and taking a drink. He said a genuine thank you and closed the door to his office.

I stood there for a moment taking in the reality that I would be with this incredible man for forty plus hours a week for at least the next two months.

"To a new adventure," I said under my breath.


End file.
